When Akefia Met Ryou
by TerraLumia
Summary: Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura/Yami Bakura) Bakura and Ryou attend the same classes and have to work together, will their dysfunctional teamwork develop into something more? Genderbent Ryou.
1. Chapter 1

AU/ High School/Genderbent Hikaris

I am back after a long break, starting out with a simple premise in this story. Bakura Akefia (Thief King Bakura) and Ryou Bakura attend the same school and have to work together. What will this bring along

If you enjoy, then please leave a comment/feedback. Best regards Terra

* * *

 **Domino high school, Monday morning 7 45 AM**

"Ryou Bakura" The teacher's screechy voice made its way through the classroom.

"Here" a small and shy voice responded from the front off the group.

The teacher ticked off her next few boxes. She looked in scrutiny at the list.

"Has anyone seen Bakura Akefia? He seems to be absent the last few times" she straightened up, her brown eyes connecting with the group.

"Probably banging one of the juniors" Mariku laughed from his spot in the back corner. A few giggles accompanied his commentary. The teacher scowled annoyed. "Watch it Ishtar, your expulsion is not many comments away"

The buff senior just rolled his eyes, "Sorry Miss"

She turned her back to the class and a few whispers were heard in the sides of the class.

"Who is he on to now?"

"Bet you ten he is going to get a blonde this time"

"Unbelievable" Yugi was silent as she sighed to her classmate beside her. Ryou shook her head slowly.

"Well that's high school for you" she pulled out her notebook and clicked her blue pen elegantly. Yugi smiled in response.

"You joining the beach party this weekend? Atem and I are going"

Ryou smiled insecurely as she whispered. "I don't think so, I have to catch up on chemistry-"

"Alors, La classe… nous allons parler de la texte que vous avez lu" the teacher began writing questions on the board as the door to the class swung open.

All eyes went to the door where the source of the teacher's annoyance was smirking smugly.

"Bonjour!" a sing-song voice accompanied the cocky tone.

"Sit Akefia, you are late" Her tone was bothered.

"Well a pleasure as always, Miss" he walked confidently past the front where Yugi and Ryou were sitting and took a seat behind the desk where Ryou was placed. A few female sighs were heard as he put his feet on his desk and took out a messy notebook filled with more numbers on girls than actual notes. He looked disinterested at the board, his grayish-purple eyes took on a sharp color as he looked at the topic for the class. They were doing adjectives… again! he complained mentally and groaned.

"Alright, everyone… you can do this in pairs or individually"

"ISHTAR!" Bakura's voice traveled through the class to his closest friend.

He nodded and moved to sit by his friend.

Yugi was annoyed at the loudness and motioned to her boyfriend. He walked over, his lean body elegant and composed.

"Hi you two" Atem was a polite guy. Sweet and well spoken. Ryou was not surprised he ended up approaching Yugi last school year. she was a sweet girl and they really looked good together. Yami was from a wealthy family that had made their money on research in Egypt, and they owned collections of very extraordinary mummies and artifacts. Ryou preferred working individually but she did not mind them working beside her, since they were always hard working like herself. However Ishtar and Bakura…

"Oh shit… did she really? On the first date? " Marikus jaw dropped as his friend explained about his endeavors on the weekend.

"Yeah it's pretty unbelievable what some girls do for a little bit of attention" he chuckled and Ryou felt her stomach knot up slightly. She usually did not feel too bothered by Bakura's comments but she just thought they were being so disrespectful.

She shook her head and began doing the exercises in her book. It was only the second week of classes. She needed to focus. She was the only Junior in the class along with Yugi so she had to keep up with the material. she liked languages and she really wanted to get a high grade. In her class was also Malika, Marikus sister. They almost looked like twins in her opinion but were born a year apart. She was the captain of the girls volleyball team and also very fierce and direct. She shared her brother's laid back attitude but was not as outspoken.

They came from a family that owned huge sports teams in soccer and basketball. Ryou was the only one who had not come from a family with a wealthy background. Her father had only been able to send her to the high school she was at, Domino Memorial school because his parents had left a huge sum of money for her education. Her father worked a lot at the oil rigs doing research work but had not been able to get good jobs for a long time due to his alcohol abuse, which began after Ryou's mother passed.

So at the time being Ryou lived alone in an apartment close to the school. She was also okay with being alone mostly.

Bakura looked over at the couple and the pale girl, He felt like annoying her. He had not even heard her voice yet, since they were in different years french was the only class they shared along with biology, which he did not attend at all. What was her name again? Ria? He chewed on the end of his pencil, his eyes focused on the loose white braid. He was a little annoyed that she had not even made eye contact with him when he entered the classroom. Most females crave his attention and he was annoyed when it did not happen.

"Are you going to be at the beach party?" Mariku asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I bet there are going to be a lot of thirsty freshmen" he smirked at his friend.

"You bringing anyone?" Bakura asked, his tone shifting to an inquiring one.

"Nah, I am just going to take Malika, she failed her driving license again"

"How about you?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I feel like I need a real challenge" he tapped the end of his pencil to his chin. The older Ishtar looked at where his eyes were aimed.

"Are you kidding me? You going to flirt with Bakura?"

"What?" he looked at him puzzled.

Mariku nodded towards Ryou.

"What do you mean?" Bakura looked confused.

Mariku rolled his eyes and whispered. "Ryou… Bakura…"

"So that juniors last name is Bakura?" he sounded surprised. Ishtar chuckled.

"Oh thats right… you are never here for the register"

"Very funny, And to answer your question… maybe I will challenge myself this time." he smirked and looked over at the others, his eyes shifting to her hands as they scribbled notes.

"Hey… Malika has chemistry with her right?" He asked Mariku in curiousity.

"Yeah why?"

"Hmm.. I have to talk to your sister"

 **The Cafeteria - Lunch break**

Bakura Akefia walked into the cafeteria, his eyes scanning the area for a certain white haired student.

Ryou was sitting quietly while reading her book, her bento half open and her chopstick clomped on a piece of sushi. Bakura looked at her determined. Allright; Malika said Ryou loved reading novels. Historical ones especially. He straightened up and moved over to her before sitting down.

"Hi Ryou" he said in a confident and smooth voice.

"Hi… can I help you?" she looked at him with a small polite smile before looking behind her to check if anyone was behind her. She had never been contacted by Bakura Akefia, so maybe he mistook her for someone else.

"Your name is Ryou Bakura? Right?" he sat in front of her.

"Well… yes" she looked at him a little puzzled.

"I just wondered if you had anyone to go with to the beach party?" his purple eyes looked into her green ones inquiring.

"Well… I am not going, I got chemistry to study for"

"What? The school year just started, don't you want to socialize a bit first?" he asked as he chuckled in disbelief.

"Not really.." she looked a bit annoyed at him. Was he mocking her? Just because she did not enjoy the same things he did, was not a reason for him to laugh at her.

"Oh.." Bakura Sat there a bit dumbfounded. Ryou closed her bento and got up.

"Excuse me" she said hurriedly before she left the other to sit there by himself.

"Rejected…?" Mariku laughed as he walked over to sit by his friend.

Bakura actually felt a bit angry. "Oh please, she is just shy" he looked after her as she exited the cafeteria.

"To be honest I don't think she is interested" Malika sat by her brother, a protein shake in her left hand.

"When did you become an expert?" Bakura glared.

"Well… I do have some talks with her when we do group work" Malika looked knowingly at the other.

"And?"

"She is just not very interested in Guys.. " she trailed off as she drank down half her shake.

"She is gay?" Bakura asked.

"Don't think so, I just don't think she is interested in dating" she shrugged and took out a granola bar.

"Hm…" Bakura looked as though he was in deep thought for a few seconds.

"Just move on to another" Mariku said in an annoyed tone

"What other classes does she have?"

"Hm… Biology in block C. with your group if I am not wrong"

Bakura lit up. Perfect.

After the break, Bakura was in the science room in due time. The teacher walked in and looked puzzled

"What made you show up Akefia?"

He mumbled. "Just … you know trying to make an effort, are we doing group work soon Sir?"

The teacher looked up. "We are actually... why?"

"Can I make a suggestion to who I can work with?"

"I actually decided the groups already so it's a bit too late for that" he opened his folder and turned on the projector.

Bakura rolled his eyes annoyed. Great. Ryou walked into the room and sat down at the front.

"Hello Sir" She greeted politely.

"Good Day Bakura" the teacher greeted. She looked over and saw the bronzed tall by sit by her.

"Oh.. hi again" she said a bit insecurely. Bakura nodded awkwardly. She made him a bit uneasy.

5 minutes later the teacher began dividing the assignments and the pairs for the project.

"So the next three weeks this is going to be our project on drugs and other addictive substances. You have all been assigned different topics and the pairs are fixed"

The class looked a bit uneasy. The teacher was known for judging very harshly and being very strict so it was interesting how his structure of group work was.

"I will go through the pairs and they will be as such" his voice was clear and cold,

"Akefia and Bakura" the two white haired teens exchanged a quick glance. Ryou already felt stressed for them both and Bakura was glad he had a chance to get another chance at approaching the girl.

The Bell rang and Ryou packed her things quickly, Bakura looked at her with a look of curiosity before leaning into her ear.

"So. My place or yours?" his mouth formed a confident smirk. She looked wide-eyed at him.

"Pardon?"

"For the project silly" his cocky smile grew as he awaited her response. The class emptied out quickly, leaving them alone. Ryou shook her head slightly, thinking.

"I think the library would be a better place for work, less distractions" she put her backpack on and looked up at him, noticing just how tall he was compared to her.

"Nah that is boring" he looked thoughtfully out the Window.

"we can sit in the schoolyard" he side eyed her and she looked a bit wary but nodded in agreement.

"Okay"

Once outside they sat down under the blooming cherry tree and Ryou pulled up all her notes, worksheets as well as pen and paper.

"Alright so for our presentation-" Ryou looked up to see the senior lying down with his eyes closed.

She took a small breath, gaining patience "what are you doing?"

"I am resting...we got plenty of time, just enjoy the weather" he took a deep breath and stretched his limbs.

He opened his eyes to see Ryou packing up her things.

"H-hey why are you packing?" he looked surprised as he sat up against the trunk of the tree.

"I am going to complain to the teacher and ask to be relocated to another group" her voice was low and Stern.

"Hey I was joking, we have plenty of time, so why not talk about the assignment before actually getting into the working part?" he stood up to follow her and noticed everyone was looking at them. He lowered his voice and then locked eyes with her again. He noticed just how green her eyes were when the sun hit them directly.

"Okay… fine let us at least read the assignment" he growled in defeat as they sat down again.

She cleared her voice and looked at the paper they had their instructions on.

"Make a presentation on different addictive substances and behaviours" she read through the list.

Akefia looked bored, but then perked up.

"I got an idea, what about ecstasy?" he suggested as he looked at her, his brows wiggling.

She shook her head. "It is not on the list" she shot down his attempt to flirt completely and Bakra got a bit annoyed.

"Novocaine then" she looked up at him with a look that resembled one of a mother giving out tasks. "If we work this out right away we will be okay" she jotted notes down in her calendar.

"We should exchange numbers" Bakura said in a matter of fact voice. Ryou hesitated briefly but then pulled out her phone from her pocket. It was an older model. one that had a physical keyboard. She looked at him annoyed when he was not writing down the ciphers.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry it has just been a while since I sad that model" he chuckled off-handedly.

"Don't mock me" she said in a tone that almost sounded defensive but managed to sound somewhat demanding.

"I am not, there is no need for you to get so hysterical, shit I even thought it would be interesting to work with you"

She looked up at him and cocked her head, her bright hair slipping out of her loose braid. He knit his brows together as she seemed to observe him.

"Listen, Bakura Akefia. I don't care for bullies, and if you have any interest in getting this group project done in a good manner; you will respect me and do your part of the work" her green eyes bore into his and Akefia felt a small pang of surprise when she walked up to him.

"I may not be as strong or crude as you, but don't test my patience-or I will make sure to make you regret it" his lillac eyes looked at her cooly and he smirked broadly then, catching the other by surprise.

he stepped forward. "that sounds very fucking interesting, when should we start then?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Feedback is appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domino high, Library**

Bakura groaned annoyed. Ryou was focused as she wrote down notes for what their presentation would need, ignoring the senior while she worked diligently.

Bakura ran his hand through his short white hair while looking over the different side-effects from using novocaine. He was annoyed they got stuck with some shitty drug used at the dentist, he had a genuine interest in learning about these things, as he had a morbid curiosity in anything that could test the body and it's limited abilities.

"Akefia?" he looked up at the girl sitting across from him, a scowl on his face.

"Why do you keep doing that? Stop being formal, just call me Bakura"

"I prefer calling people I don't know well by their surnames,.." she said calmly as she jotted down a few notes on her notepad. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"No one is saying you can't get to know me, you sure don't act like other Juniors"

This made her raise her eyes and look at him.

"Maybe I am not supposed to act like everyone else" her voice was calm and her eyes serious as she looked at him.

He leaned back in his chair, catching a few looks from the other students that were sitting at surrounding tables.

"Fair point, you sure are more boring" he pouted as he looked off to a sophomore sitting across the room staring him down intensely.

"I am not here to entertain anyone, I am here to get an education" her voice was sounding a bit strained and Bakura smirked in triumph, seeing this as a sign of nervousness.

So she is a bit insecure. "I see that, but why do we have to do all the work at the library? We could just work at my place, my parents are never home anyway, also we should go to the beach party together"

Green eyes connected with purple ones. "I am sure your next lab partner will be interested"

The buff teen leaned over the table closer to her.

"Ryou-" he began talking.

"Bakura" she responded right away

"Yes?"

"No, I mean call me Bakura, you and I are not on informal terms" she looked down again.

Bakura was becoming annoyed. "Fuck, live a little" he raised his voice slightly and rolled his eyes.

"When we finish the project, you can do whatever you want. I am not going" she bookmarked around the middle of the book she had found on medicinal drugs.

They finished most of the presentation with a lot of opposition from the senior, but he had to admit she was good at mediating knowledge. She would be a good teacher. Bakura was intelligent but he would never be able to make the knowledge as easily accessible as Ryou did.

* * *

They got up from the table and left the building together, Ryou was carrying six books in front of her eyes and Bakura lifted an eyebrow as he walked beside her, he towered quite a bit over the Junior.

"You need me to carry those twiggy?" he chuckled, and she looked at him with a scowling look.

"No, I am fine" she then bumped right into someone who had been coming in the other direction and she feel back on the ground. Bakura looked over and saw one of his fellow Seniors. Anzu Masaki.

Ryou looked up to see a tall brunette, looking down at her with cold blue eyes.

"Watch it" she scowled as se straightened her shirt that was meant to enhance her bosom.

Ryou apologized profusely. "I am sorry, I did not pay attention to where I was going" she bowed her head as she began picking up her books. Anzu then noticed Bakura Akefia and suddenly her smile came back ten-fold. She completely ignored Ryou's attempts to apologize, and instead focused on the tall bright haired senior.

"Oh...Bakura… it has been a while, are you going to the beach party?" she walked up to him, her chest pressed out and her eyelids half-closed. Bakura looked uninterested as he looked at Ryou who was picking up her books.

"You know Anzu, you could at least recognize the fact that she just apologized to you" Ryou froze as she looked up at him.

The brunette scowled "Excuse you, She bumped into me" she scoffed as she looked down at the other girl. Bakura rolled his eyes, Anzu was really famous for being dramatic, and enjoyed victimizing herself. Bakura regretted ever making out with her.

"You are not hurt" He said in a calm voice. She looked at him with a defensive attitude.

"Oh well whatever, are you going to go the beach thing or not on the weekend? I think Saturday" she tossed her hair behind her shoulder and looked at him hopefully. He looked over at Ryou who finally had the book in her arms again and a bruise covering her elbow. She was awkwardly waiting for their conversation to end.

"Yeah I am going with Ryou" he motioned to the other girl and Anzu's eyes seemed to darken.

"Oh.. I see"

Ryou stood there shocked as Anzu looked over at her. "Is that so Bakura?"

She stuttered as she looked from the brunette to the white haired senior.

"We... I mean, just an hour" she managed to stutter. Bakura looked in triumph as the Junior realized she finally accepted his invitation.

"Oh that will be great… see you there then" She smiled in a very fake smile, and lifted her eyebrows at Bakura as she walked past him. "See you there" she whispered before walked away from them.

The senior smirked. "So you are going?"

"No, I don't know what came over me there but I am not going" she walked on and he followed in long strides. "It could be fun, there will be booze and volleyball" - he taunted her as they reached the bus stop where Ryou was getting on.

"I don't like parties" she stated cooly.

"Well that is boring" he chuckled, as he stood by her.

"I am getting on the bus" her green eyes looked up at him. "Are you not going by car usually?"

"Nah, my parents got it locked up because I drove drunk" he stretched his arms behind his neck and smiled down at her.

"Ok tell you what, if you come to that beach party, I promise to be more effective as your lab partner, I need to recharge to do school work and social events are how I do that" his purple eyes connected with hers and she lowered her gaze.

"One hour, and then we work focused ok?" she said the words in a stern voice.

"Awesome" he said in a voice that sounded almost relieved, maybe this Junior would not be such a bore after all.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryou entered the apartment she lived in. it was small but perfect for one person. She had a small hallway, kitchen, shower and a living room/bedroom. She had a neat and organized living arrangement and did not own much but had the necessary things for any teen. She took a quick shower and walked into the kitchen to chop up some veggies for her wok dish. After eating she made some tea, and sat on her small balcony, looking over the city. She did not mind living 30 stories up if the view was so pretty. The stars were out and she smiled a little bit as she remembered her birthday was in a month, this also meant she would be able to start taking her driver's license. It concerned her that Akefia could even think of driving and drinking. And he had just laughed it off like it was nothing. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it into her hand, it was Yugi, asking again if she would be going to the party.

She sighed and wrote her a short message.

 **\- I am coming, but not for that long, are you going with Yami?**

 **\- Oh, that is great! I won't be the only Junior then :) Yes he is driving us, do you need a lift?**

 **\- Yes, that would be perfect, thank you.**

 **\- No worries, What made you change your mind?**

 **\- Well, I kind of made an arrangement with Akefia**

 **\- ;) that sounds interesting**

 **\- Mind out of the gutter.**

 **\- I did not say anything, what are YOU thinking about?**

 **\- ….**

\- **I am happy you are showing up. Will see you tomorrow.**

 **\- Goodnight Yugi**

 **\- Goodnight. :)**

She prepared to go to bed, and put on her striped Pajamas, her eyes slipped closed as she lay onto her couch, her eyes focused on her tv.

Her phone vibrated again and she saw it was a message from Akefia.

 **Are you awake?**

She bit her lip, should she respond? She was not naive, he did not just want to write her to actually get to know her. He probably had a lot of back thought behind this. But what harm could it do to respond? He was actually defending her a bit earlier.

 **\- Yeah.**

 **\- Don't mind Anzu, she just feels entitles a lot.**

 **\- I don't mind her, she was right, I bumped into her.**

 **\- You are not used to standing up for yourself,** **are you?**

 **\- You don't know me Akefia.**

 **\- I would like to...**

 **\- Don't do this**

 **\- What?**

 **\- This… don't pretend like you care.**

 **\- Not pretending, I am curious. :)**

 **\- Stay curious because we have nothing in common but the project.**

 **\- We could have a lot in common if you would share.**

 **\- Don't pressure me.**

Ryou was getting agitated. This was not ok. Who did he think he was?

 **\- I am not pressuring you, are you not used to making friends?**

 **\- Not like this, no.**

 **\- Okay granted texting might not be the best way to do this but you are not very talkative when we are actually around each other**

 **\- Goodnight Akefia.**

She could not do this, she was too tired. She closed her phone and went to her room to sleep.

Bakura growled pissed as he threw his phone into his mattress. That stubborn brat, she was more difficult to read than he thought. Maybe Malika was right, she just was not interested. He looked frustrated as he tried to remember what else she had said. She was not interested in dating so him getting her to the beach party might be the chance he would get if any.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the weekend**

* * *

The next few days were filled with different conflicts and Ryou was frustrated when she entered the changing rooms for P.E. Yugi smiled and greeted her friend.

"How are you Ryou?"

"Why is he such a lazy idiot?" she slammed her locker shut and looked at her friend.

Yugi giggled. "Well you said your presentation was coming along nicely did you not?"

Ryou rolled her eyes. "He just does not care, her keeps asking me to go on a date with him, I don't understand why he is so insisting-He is up to something"

Yugi put on her t-shirt. "Maybe he really likes you"

Ryou laughed. "I doubt it, he is just bored, he will move along to someone else soon, I just have to endure the next two weeks"

Yugi walked with her to the exit to the soccer field.

"You should allow yourself to flirt a little" the shorter girl smiled at her friend as she put her colorful hair in a short pony

"What? Why are you saying that?" Her green eyes grew confused as she looked over at her friend.

"Well I mean, Yami seemed kind of intimidating before I got to know him, maybe he is not what appears to be?" Yugi began jogging alongside her friend, their conversation still flowing.

Ryou thought for a few seconds and then sighed. "I just don't trust him"

"Well you also have to consider, you are only working together for three weeks, then it will be over. This might be your opportunity to ask him some different questions than he is used to"

"Why are you so curious?" the bright haired girl felt a bit suspicious to her friend suddenly.

"Sorry you are right, I am being a bit insisting am I not?" She shrugged and smiled. Yugi had been talking to Yami about shifting Bakura's character a bit. Yami was not close to him but he knew Mariku well so he had ended up hanging around him that way. Yami's impression was that Bakura was behaving differently around Ryou and seemed more calm when she was around, and he was interested in seeing how the girl could influence him, mainly the way he treated girls.

They finished their P. E class and went towards the changing rooms. The seniors were doing leaps around the field and Yami ran past them. He backtracked and walked up to them both, nodding politely to Ryou and looking at Yugi with an affectionate smile. She blushed cutely and let him walk up to her before hugging her.

"How are you?" he smiled down at her.

Yugi blushed. "Yami, not here. There are teachers around" her face was turning red.

"Nah they are relaxing in the lounge" he

Ryou smiled and cleared her throat. "Don't mind me, I will go to the lockers" she turned and left them alone, Yugi protested softly but was then distracted by Yami's passionate eyes.

Ryou thought it was cute how they were so natural with each other. She turned to move but was stopped dead in her tracks when she hit a bare chest. She looked up to see Akefia standing above her, his P.E shirt removed and she felt an embarrassing heat go to her face.

He looked down at her. His breathing heavy, and his eyes amused. He smirked at her.

"What? You enjoying the view?"

She snapped her eyes up. "N-no" she said shortly.

"Well in any case you have to get out of my way, the trainer gave me extra leaps because I was late for class" he took her around the waist and gently lifted her to the side out of his way.

"See you at the library" he yelled after her as he continued his jog. She stood there with a dumb look on her face, looking after the brown muscular back. Yugi and Yami barely noticed the taller senior run past them.

She shook her head and lowered her reddening face.

"Stop yourself" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the changing rooms. She looked up to realize she was in the boys changing rooms. Mariku stood in front of her buttnaked. He looked at her surprised and she looked back before she slammed the door with a loud

"I AM SO SORRY" she finally ended up on the right changing room and she hurriedly showered changed and ran to the already stuffed cafeteria. There she saw Malika sitting by a table, and she sat down thinking that the girl seemed kind and approachable.

"Malika? may I sit here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course, you can call me Malik by the way if it is easier" se smiled brightly, her pearly teeth showing.

"What class are you in?" Ryou asked.

She downed her protein shake. "I am in 12 B - How about you?"

"I am in 11 B-" she smiled softly at the older girl.

"I don't think we ever talked outside class before?" her lilac eyes looked interested as she broke half a banana.

"No we haven't, But you have a brother here right?

"Yea but he is not in my class, he was supposed to graduate last year but he had to take some extra classes because he is a slacker" she chuckled softly.

Her eyes looked up and Ryou followed her gaze, landing on the senior standing a little bit away.

"Hey bro" she greeted and Mariku looked amused at Ryou as she covered her face.

"All is forgiven Bakura"

"I did not realize you guys knew each other?" Malik looked from her brother to her new found friend.

"Uh… it was kind of random" Ryou managed to squeak out.

Mariku laughed softly as he sat down across from the two. "Don't worry about it, it is fine"

Ryou nodded. "I am sorry"

Malik was curious but did not get to ask any questions before Bakura joined the table.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he opened a bottle of soda.

"Ryou saw me naked" Mariku said in confident voice as he wiggled his brows at the junior..

Bakura spat out the little soda he had just swallowed and spat onto Malik who was across from him.

"UH! What the hell Bakura!?" she stood up annoyed, her tank top covered in soda and Ryou just wanted to dig herself into the ground.

Mariku looked surprised as his friend looked at him dead serious.

"What did you just say?" his eyes were surprisingly cold as he asked the question and Ryou felt uneasy for a few seconds.

Mariku just laughed. "Calm down, she walked into the wrong changing room and just happened to see me naked because I was changing"

They both looked back to see Ryou was gone, her figure leaving the cafeteria at a high speed.

"Wow she really gets easily flustered," Mariku said in an amused voice.

Malik looked after Ryou, in a concerned manner.

Ryou packed her backpack in a hurry before running out the school.

As she sat in the bus she received a text.

She scowled. It was from Akefia.

 **\- I thought we were meeting at the library today.**

 **\- Change of plans, I need to be alone.**

 **\- What happened?**

 **\- It's nothing, let's please just not talk about it.**

 **\- Why are you so dramatic? It was not like you walked in on purpose, or did you?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

She ignored the last text and just shut her phone of.

When she entered her apartment she cooked a simple meal and sat in front of the TV. She was watching the news when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Yugi standing outside, a smile on her face.

"Yugi… are you alright?" the white haired girl looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by, Bakura said you would not respond to his texts so I was kind of sent here"

"Wh- what, I am sorry about the trouble" she let her friend in and began preparing tea.

"Why did you just leave today? The teacher was worried"

"Nothing, I just got a bit freaked out, the whole situation made me uncomfortable" she explained what had happened and Yugi smiled as she cocked her head.

"I know the thought of sex makes you uncomfortable but you don't have to freak out that much, because you see someone naked" her laughter was soft and kind, making Ryou look over at her with a defeated look.

"I just… I get so embarrassed" her white skin turned red again as she looked at Yugi again. Her friend sat down on the couch and smiled as she was given a cup of tea.

"It will get easier" Yugi gave her a reassuring smile as her friend sat down beside her. The whitenett sighed.

"I am not going to the beach thing" her fingers nervously tapped her cup.

"Yami and I would be disappointed" Yugi looked over at her with a patient smile.

"Yeah well I have to stick with my gut…"

"What are you so afraid of?" purple eyes looked over her and a nervous expression spread across her face.

"I just… am not like most others our age, I don't enjoy the same things Yugi. Guys make me nervous, girls make me insecure. And I hate it" Yugi was surprised to see her friends eyes water.

"I wish I knew what to say… do I make you insecure?" Yugi suddenly became very self conscious.

"Oh no!" she turned to her friend with an apologetic look.

"I just… get so… filled up.." Ryou felt Yugi's arms around her and felt a sense of comfort in the closure.

"I hope I can help you feel more secure around others, there is nothing wrong with being sensitive-I really just want you to feel included" she understood her friend had sensitive periods, and knew when not to pressure too much, but sometimes it was difficult.

Ryou nodded at her friend.

"I mean… we are only young once… and did you not just agree to go for one hour?"

Ryou nodded again.

"Ok… I'll go"

 **Domino Beach 7 30 PM**

* * *

The sun was still up when Yami, Yugi and Ryou arrived at the beach. They all look to the group of young people who were already there. Well of 70 people were there, and plenty of games were already going on. Ryou corrected her brown hat to shield her skin from the sun- her skin was very sensitive to light. She looked over at were the food was placed, and Yugi grabbed her arm as she pulled her towards the buffet. Yami started chatting up some of his fellow seniors.

At the buffet there was already a lot of punch that had been drunk, and Ryou decided to go for some iced tea. She recognized the guy behind the table as a fellow junior, Duke, and he smiled flirtatiously at her making her smile softly. "What can I get you babe?"

She looked up surprised at him. "Uh… just some iced tea?"

"Allright, do you want some rum with it?" he poured up some of the sweet golden liquid for her, his green eyes connected with hers. She shook her head. "No thank you"

He handed her the drink and smiled. "See you around Ryou"

She nodded and smiled, moving along with Yugi.

Yugi nudged her. "He is kind of cute isn't he?" the younger giggled, and Ryou smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, I havent really talked to him that much" they walked over to Yami, who was talking to Mariku.

"Hey girls, are you up for a drinking game?" Mariku asked.

"Yeah that would be fun!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou looked hesitant.

"I will sit this one out" she sat down at one of the logs that were placed around randomly. Mariku, Yami, Yugi and a few other from the junior and senior classes gathered around in a circle and began playing "never have I ever".

Ryou felt her phone buzz in her bag and she pulled it up, seeing a text from Akefia.

 **\- Are you at the beach?**

 **\- Yeah, where are you?**

 **\- On my way, I just had to get something.**

 **\- Oh ok. See you soon.**

She put her phone in her pocket and looked up to see Anzu standing right above her.

"Hey Ryou" she greeted her in a calm voice.

"Oh hi Anzu, sorry again about bumping into you"

The taller girl sat down calmly. She straightened her white skirt and corrected her pink tube top as she looked over at the other.

"Oh no worries, I overreacted a bit" she smiled at the other, her blue eyes calm and calculating.

"Can I ask something though?"

"Sure" Ryou smiled confidently.

"What are you and Bakura? Are you fucking or?"

Ryou almost choked. "NO! We are just lab partners, that is it - Why ?"

Anzu seemed happy with that response. "Oh alright, because you do realize he would not chase after someone like you for real right?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou felt her mood change as Anzu looked off into the sunset.

"Well I mean you are way too boring for someone like him, he is very dynamic, and any girl who gets with him has to match his standards, and no offense but you don't match them in any way, personality wise or when it comes to physical appearance" she shot out her chest to emphasize the last point and Ryou looked in disbelief. Did she just hear that?

"I don't see how you can know about any of that" Malik commented from the back. She had gone to get more alcohol and she had stopped behind the two girls. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she was sporting a long white shirt above her yellow bikini.

Anzu glared. "You are not part of this conversation Ishtar"

Malik smiled. "Well since you just addressed me, then yes I am, take you shit attitude else where Misaki"

The brunette got up and glared at the two other girls before smirking "Be very fucking careful - I have ways to make you both regret your decisions"

Malik glared as the taller girl walked away and she sat down by Ryou.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't want any drama" she said in a calm voice

"But thank you" she looked over at the other. Malik nodded calmly as she clinked her drink with Ryous.

A loud screeching sound came a few meters away as a red lamborghini stopped not too far from them.

Bakura stepped out from the car, carrying boxes of alcohol and snacks. A loud cheering came from the group of people surrounding the car.

"You are very welcome" Bakura smirked confidently, loving the extra attention from his peers. The guys were all over his car and the girls were on the snacks and alcohol straight away.

He was wearing black swimming trunks and a purple tank. He looked in a seeking manner and eyed Ryou sitting not too far from the water, accompanied by Marikus sister.

His eyes lit up and he grabbed his sunglasses before he moved away from his peers to the girls. He walked over confidently, and got eye contact with Ryou.

"Sorry I am late" he said briefly, before smiling charmingly at them. Malik smiled and got up, her long atlethic legs carrying her with a bounce.

"Not surprising, I am going to go play volleyball. See you guys"

The taller sat down beside Ryou and looked at her with a satisfied look.

"What?" she said softly as she looked down.

"Well.. multiple things. You have been here longer than an hour, that is impressive, secondly, you look very good in a dress"

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a loose tunic in a light minty green colour, below that she was wearing a white dress with some loose cotton pattern. It was a breezy color. Her hair was also a bit different since she usually wears it in a braid she had decided on a low bun that looked a bit poofy.

"Thank you, Yugi helped me pick it" she sent him a small smile which he returned in a smile that seemed genuine to her.

"Do you want to go in the water?" he asked as he gestured to the ocean.

She looked at the water calmly. "I did not bring my suit…"

He took her hand. "Just soak your feet then, come on" he pulled her along and she followed eventually.

"It is cold" she said softly, as she put her feet in the water tentatively.

He took of his tank top and began walking further out. He looked back as she went out till the water hit her thighs, her green tunic raised in her hand. He smiled as he moved back and before she could protest he had lifted her upwards so she was on his shoulders.

"Akefia! Stop, put me down" her hands clutched to his cheeks. He chuckled loudly.

"Sure as soon as I get under"

She looked down as the water got deeper.

"Don't put me down, I have not swum since I was little" she said in a soft voice.

"Oh so you are scared of water?" he looked up at her as he put his head back, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Well not, but I can't swim"

"So you are scared"

"No" she insisted.

He felt her small hands fold around his forehead and chin to keep her balance. He smirked at her, and she took her eyes from his, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I will have to go soon" she said in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah.. I am glad you came though"

He walked through the water passing some large rocks that were poking up from the water. Ryou grabbed at it trying to gain some surface.

"Ah-ah… not yet" He chuckled as he spun around making her cling to him harder.

Bakura smirked as she tried to gain balance on him.

"Stop it" she said in a low and serious voice.

"Why?" he squeezed her ankles.

"I don't like it"

He came to a halt. "All Right" he then lifted her of his shoulders and placed her on a flat rock that just stuck out of the water about a few inches. If there were waves she would get soaked. He moved a bit up to face her directly, his arms resting on each of her sides.

"Better now?" he smirked at her and looked into her eyes with a curious gaze.

"Yes… thank you"

"You are welcome" He moved to sit beside her and Ryou felt his wet skin hit her own. She felt a small blush come across her cheeks.

"You look really pretty tonight" his eyes were aimed at the horizon.

She looked up at him. "Thank you, Yugi helped me pick the clothes"

"No I mean, YOU look pretty" his eyes were on her again, and he smiled in a way that almost felt calming to Ryou.

She did not know what to say so she just nodded her head. Should she compliment him back? Was that normal?

"Why were you late?" she hoped that the question did not come off as nagging.

"Oh.. yeah I actually had to buy something extra, alcohol, snacks, sodas"

Ryou looked at him. "You are really generous, aren't you?" she folded her legs to her chest.

"Nah.. I just don't mind caring for my peers"

Ryou looked puzzled, they were all his friends?

"You have a lot of good people around you" she smiled at him, as he dipped his feet in the clear water.

"Well.. yeah, but I am pretty selective about my close friends, Though it probably appears differently" his skin clung to her tunic making it a bit transparent, but she did not mind.

He turned his eyes to hers again. "And you? How do you make friends?" he wiggled his brows at her.

"Well… I think I am cautious but I feel I have good judgement in people's characters" she felt his arm move around her and subconsciously she leaned back against it. He looked at her with a small grin, making her realize she was practically lying against his neck.

"Oh sorry, I just… think I am getting bit dosey" she sat up straight then, warranting a disappointed look from the senior. He cleared his throat awkwardly and moved his body to the rock's edge. Why did he feel rejected?

He got in the water, and turned away from her. "Need a ride?" he gave a small smile and she nodded carefully, her small pink lips giving off a relieved smile.

He moved through the water silently, enjoying her hands around his neck, they seemed more relaxed than before. They got out of the water and moved towards the others who had gathered around a fire, and were chatting and listening to music. Ryou sat down at a small blanket and Bakura looked down at her.

"I am getting a drink, want some?"

"Yes please, just an iced tea" her green eyes looked relaxed and she seemed happy. He nodded and moved to the bar. Anzu was mixing drinks and quickly pushed away Mai who was currently on duty to sell drinks.

"Hey Bakura" she smiled at him and tossed her hair back.

"Hi Anzu, I just need an iced tea and a beer"

"Oh? For your new girlfriend?" her voice was dripping with resentment.

He rolled his eyes. "For Ryou, Yes whatever" he turned his eyes away ignoring her attitude.

She turned to the mixing table, and reached into her small bag she had across her body and grabbed a small pack from it. Her anger boiled inside her, and she quickly popped a small tablet and dunk it in the drink with iced tea.

"Dumb bitch" she mumbled to herself as she got the carton with iced tea. Mai looked over her shoulder.

"Anzu, we need more vodka" she looked puzzled as her eyes caught climpse of her classmate shoving a pack into her bag.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as the brunette calmly poured the drink in the plastic cup.

"Nothing" she smiled sweetly as she handed the drinks to Mai.

"Can you give these to Bakura please? I have to pee" her friend gladly obliged and went to the bar.

Bakura sat down by Ryou who was chatting to a drunk Yugi.

"We are going to look so good together Ryou, we will have a boy and a girl, and we are going to have the most beautiful garden"

Ryou smiled. "I am sure you will. I hope I can come visit"

"Of course, you, Bakura, Malik, everyone is welcome!" she raised her arms up and smiled joyfully as Bakura chuckled loudly.

"She sure is cheerful" her commented as he handed Ryou her Iced tea.

"Thank you" she smiled at him, her body more relaxed by the minutes.

"You are welcome"

Yugi looked with a smirk at Ryou and then Bakura. "I hope you two use protection"

Ryou felt herself stiffen.

"Yugi stop! Oh my god" she hid her face in her hands. Bakura actually felt his cheek heat up a bit.

"What? I am just joking!" she put her arm around her friends neck.

"But really you guys would be real cute together" she hiccuped and Yami who had joined them a few seconds ago came up and grabbed Yugi by them shoulders.

"Should we go home Yugi? You look like you had enough"

The younger scowled. "I am fine thank you!" she hung her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"I kind of want to give you a lap dance though" she giggled as she was lifted.

"We are going" Yami lifted her with ease and looked at Ryou.

"You want me to drop you too Ryou?"

She looked briefly at Bakura, then at them.

"I…"

"Mariku can take you, he is not drinking" Bakura looked at her before downing his beer.

She looked at bit insecure. "Ok.." she smiled softly.

"Thank you for tonight, it was fun" she smiled at her friend.

Yami walked towards his car then, Yugi clinging to him lovingly.

"You stayed longer, are you actually more fun than I thought?" Bakura smiled at her as he lay down on his side observing her.

She smiled at him. "Well… maybe I changed my mind?"

"That is fine… I am kind of glad you came to be honest" his lilac eyes reflected the moonshine and Ryou thought they looked very pretty.

She drank a bit more of her tea and sensed a strange after taste.

"You sure this does not have alcohol? It has a strange taste" she smacked her lips in after thought.

He looked surprised at her. "It should be virgin" he moved to her and smelled it.

"Oh maybe it was expired or something… " she looked into the empty cup and smiled at him.

He shrugged. "Well Anzu is kind of shit at mixing drinks" he looked a bit annoyed when he mentioned her.

"Did you fight with her?" Ryou asked softly.

"Nah, she keeps thinking we can be a thing so she is kind of passive aggressive because I don't react to her advancements"

"I see…" she looked at the stars, feeling a small smile make it's way to her lips. She felt at peace.

Bakura suddenly felt a pang of attraction when he eyed Ryou again. Her soft white hair fell down her body loosely, mixing with the mint green tunic and her white skin shone and made her almost look celestial. It was probably just the alcohol, though he did not feel aroused as he usually would.

She looked at him and Bakura noticed she shook a bit.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, I forgot a jacket. I did not expect to stay" she smiled softly as she got up. He walked by her to the group and she noticed Mariku was gone as well as Malik.

Duke informed them, that they had already left and Ryou pulled up her wallet.

"That is okay, I am going to take the bus" She smiled.

Bakura lent her his purple hoodie so she would not get cold, letting her know she could give it back monday.

"Thank you" she smiled at him and nodded. She said goodbye to all the others and made her way up the road.

"Are you sure I should not drive you?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, it would be irresponsible since you have been drinking" she looked up at him.

"Bakura…" her voice was low.

"Ryou?" he smirked and folded his arms.

"This was nice… thank you for convincing me to go" her small smile seemed grateful.

"You are welcome, you should try to enjoy yourself more"

"See you monday" she nodded at him before turning.

Bakura turned to the group. Realizing that Ryou just called him by his first made him smile to himself. Why did he feel like his gut was warming up? Probably just alcohol.

A few minutes later Mai came up to him. "Bakura? where is Ryou?"

He looked puzzled at her. "She left why?"

Mai paled. "Was she feeling ok?"

Bakura started tensing up. "Well.. yeah I mean she complained her drink tasted odd"

"Oh shit..." her violet eyes widened.

"Mai.. what the hell is it?" the blonde looked uncomfortable. "I am not sure, I just have this suspicion"

"Spill it, now" he growled as he walked up to her

"I saw Anzu making her drink and I got worried because it looked like she added something to it...

Bakura got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Did you see what it was...?"

She looked shameful "I looked through her bag and found a package of ecstasy"

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bakuras eyes widened as he looked after the direction that Ryou had disappeared in. He ran towards his car sending Anzu a cold look before getting in and speeding away, leaving the rest of the party puzzled.

"Uh. What happened?" Duke looked after the expensive car. Mai walked up to him, her face pale and filled with concern.

Ryou finally arrived at the busstop. It had been difficult to find through the woods she had to go through, but she finally could sit down on a bench away from people. She was really happy she had gone, but she felt exhausted. Her body felt very warm and she looked forward to lying down in her bed. Her eyes wandered to the sky and she was surprised at how bright they were had this purple-white shimmer, some of them looked similar to Bakura eye color actually. She shook her head.

"What was that?" she said out loud. Probably a small glitch.

He had been kind this evening and Ryou had to admit she had judged him too harshly. The hoodie was warming her up easily and she looked at the timer for the next bussarrival. 14 minutes. She sighed and leaned back, suddenly feeling her body heating up a lot. She felt distressed when she suddenly felt like her gut was warming up a lot, and she looked across the road to see a tall dark figure. But it had not been there moments ago. She felt dread in her mind. Was she imagining things? She looked again and saw it was gone again. She took her phone, if she was talking to someone they would probably not try anything.

She shook as she called the last number on her call list.

There was no response. She felt her vision turn blurry and hurried to write a text instead.

 **Bakura, please come get me**

her body started convulsing and she bent over trying to keep her balance. she managed to hit "send" before she passed out onto the cement.

A minute later Bakura arrived, seeing her passed out immediately send him into full panic. He dashed to her and could see she was shaking terribly rolled up in a fetal position. He lifted her upwards and she opened her eyes. She looked petrified. Her green eyes were rolling around and she actually looked completely gone for a few seconds, not being able to focus her irises.

"Bakura?" she whimpered softly, thinking she was imagining things.

"Ryou...I am so sorry about this" he raised her from the cement.

"I think I am sick" she shook as he carried her to his car. He placed her in the passenger's seat.

Her eyes finally focused on him as he sat down beside her. He looked angry.

"I am taking you to the hospital" he looked over at her briefly before pulling the car up again.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered as she closed her eyes. She felt really sweaty and her jaw was clenching up.

He looked over at her again, his eyes had a guilty expression.

"Keep talking to me, what else do you feel?" he asked, trying to figure out if he should tell her what happened.

"I feel like I am going to be sick" she took deep breaths trying to calm the feeling of nausea in her belly.

"We will be there soon Ryou, tell me something fun about tonight" he said in an awkward way to comfort her.

She managed to look confused for a few seconds. She seemed like she was in a daze. Bakura cursed inwardly. He hoped Anzu had not given her several tablets.

"Did you hear me?" he repeated in a strict voice trying to keep his focus on the road.

She leaned back, and her brows knitted together, looking like she was deep in thought. She looked like her thoughts were coming extremely slowly to her.

"Something fun" she repeated and looked down.

"Or whatever, just something you enjoyed" He stopped at a red light before looking at her. She looked at him, her body looking like it was breathing heavily.

"I feel like I am melting" she whispered in a small panicking voice. She tried to pull the hoodie of her but the seat belt caught it.

Bakura reached over and undid her seatbelt before pulling it over her head. Her bright hair looked poofy due to the fabric of the hoodie and her large green eyes looked at him, with a sense of gratitude. He turned back to the steering wheel and pressed the speeder.

"Thank you" she blinked slowly.

He nodded towards her, as he took another turn, his slightly red eyes focused on the road ahead. Ryou felt a sense of strange curiosity when she noticed his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" she asked.

He looked defensive.

"Of course not" he snapped.

Ryou felt her body tense up, and her eyes began running like crazy. What was happening? Why was she so emotional?

Bakura looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"Ryou no, it is ok, please don't cry" he stopped at the next red light.

"I don't know why I am crying" she sobbed loudly, the purple hoodie in her hands was becoming soaked by the second.

The older boy looked at her with wide eyes. He knew one of the side effects of Ecstasy could be very emotional responses.

"What can I do?" he said then, moving his body towards hers.

She looked down. "You can tell me what you really want from me" she said softly.

He looked surprised. Why was she so suspicious?

"I… guess I want you to trust me" his voice was genuine and Ryou was surprised at his sincere tone.

She looked puzzled as he bit his lip in thought. Possibly regretting what he said.

The light changed and Bakura sped up again. They finally arrived at the hospital, and Bakura quickly got to her side, to help support her to the clinic.

They entered together and Ryou felt a strange comfort from having Bakura's arms around her for support.

She was lead into a ward where they had to wait for the nurse. Bakura awkwardly stood by the window, looking over at Ryou, who was shaking slightly. She was showing a lot of symptoms. He wanted to smack Anzu so badly. She was the daughter of a pair of pharmaceutical parents, and apparently the rumours claimed that she experimented with the medications they had lying around the house. She was not as dumb as Bakura had first assumed, but this was just such a shitty move even for her.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked over at him.

"Uh yes?" He perked up and looked her in the eye. Her hands still held his hoodie.

"I am sorry I called you a bully" she was in tears once again, and Bakura felt uncomfortable.

"Well I-"

"I just thought you wanted to take advantage of me" she interrupted him, her eyes red and her voice croaking.

"I am sorry for judging you" she continued and Bakura could feel himself getting very conflicted. She was not completely wrong.

"Ryou let's talk about this some other time ok?" he smiled at her uncomfortably. Trying to shift her attention.

She nodded slightly, looking almost like a lost child as her eyes kept shifting around the room. A nurse came in a few seconds later, and took some blood samples. She walked over to Bakura after sending the blood tests to the lab.

"Bakura right?" she asked

"Yes..?"

"I have to ask you some questions concerning your… girlfriend?"

"Oh. no we are not-" he stuttered as he looked over at Ryou who was deeply invested in the fabric of the purple clothing, rubbing it on her chin. "Really soft…" she whispered.

"How much did you guys take? You don't seem affecting" she asked, making sure Ryou did not hear anything. Bakura was at that moment glad he was a very heavy drinker and could conceal if he was under the influence.

"I am not sure, I think she drank a spiked drink" the nurse shot him a suspicious look.

"I would never-" he looked at her with sharp eyes and the nurse seemed to accept his claim.

"Well her behavior show all the symptoms of ecstasy or a similar drug, and the police have been notified" she scribbled down some notes on the paper in front of her.

"What?" his eyes widened.

"We also have contacted your parents, hers we have not been able to get a hold of- but we will keep her here for now just for safety measures"

Bakura scoffed. He did not mind having to take some shit from his parents, but he did not want Ryou to deal with this.

"I understand" he nodded.

"You can stay too if you want to, we will get an extra bed in here for you"

He nodded. "Thank you" he walked over to Ryou who was cuddled up on her side, her skin sweating and her eyes clenched close. She peered upwards.

She seemed embarrassed. "I will wash your hoodie for you, I am sorry"

"Don't worry" he said calmly and while giving her a small smile. The bed was brought in and Ryou looked over at him questioning. "You really don't have to"

"I know, but I am not busy getting home - the folks are not going to be pleased, if they are home at all" he chuckled as he pulled his tank top off and pulled on the hospital tshirt.

She lowered her eyes. "Allright" she looked out and noticed the moon was out along with the stars.

"They are bright tonight" she mumbled.

Bakura looked over at her and then the window, before changing into the pajama pants.

"Sure are" he got under the covers beside her bed and looked at her while she was still staring out the window.

The nurse came in to give her some medicine to counteract the drugs and she soon dozed off.

Before she lost consciousness she mumbled a soft "goodnight"

"Sleep well Ryou"

Bakura smiled as she closed her eyes and finally stilled completely. He looked at his phone and saw that he had received messages from Yami, Mariku, Malik, Duke and Mai. No word from Anzu.

He scowled. She was such a snake, he would make sure to confront her after the weekend.

He figured Mai and Duke had gossiped. He wrote out a group message to his fellow Seniors.

 **Everything ok, I am at the hospital with Ryou, I will take her back home tomorrow.**

He looked over to Ryou's bed and noticed she looked very serene as she rested.

He felt his conscience gnawing at his gut. He had to sever ties with this girl. He was not able to get her t react like other girls. She reacted much different to him and he figured that if someone like Anzu was jealous enough to actually this could become dangerous. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

Next morning Bakura woke up early and had to look around before remembering where he was. He looked over at Ryou who was still sleeping heavily. He smiled a bit as she stirred and shifted. He looked over at the chair he had placed his clothes on the evening before and went to grab it before heading to the bathroom that was attached to the ward they were in. he shot the Junior a quick look before locking the bathroom door behind him. In front of the mirror he ran his hand through his messy hair, then touched his cheek gently, running his finger along the almost invisible scar. The laser treatment was not working as much as he had hoped it would. The mornings were the most annoying because his scars were more obvious. That was another reason he never woke up with any girls after sex. There would always be stupid questions.

Ryou woke up, by the door to her ward being swung open. She looked up groggily and saw her father enter the room with a nurse.

"Dad.." she said softly before he walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She felt dizzy as the aftereffects of the drugs could still be felt in her system.

"What did you do?" he said in an angry voice. His tired eyes looking her over.

"Sir please don't" the nurse tugged at his arm, seeing how Ryou reacted to the sudden movement. He let her go and stepped back, holding up his hands.

"I came home to not find you! How the hell dare you?"

"I did not mean to-"

"And then you go and take drugs?!" he yelled, cutting her off.

"Dad, please just let me talk" she said softly. He walked over again and leaned in close to her.

"No- you are getting out of bed right now and we are going home, you are grounded. I am ashamed of you" his bloodshot eyes looked angrily at her and the nurse had to remind him that she would need to get the guards if he did not calm down.

The door to the bathroom opened and Bakura looked in surprise at the newcomers to the ward. Ryou looked uncomfortable.

Ryou's dad looked at him in disdain and then at his daughter.

"What are you trading your body for drugs? Is that what is happening?"

"Dad please stop!" she yelled out, her eyes watering. Ryou felt embarassed at the whole scenario.

Bakura walked over by her and looked coldly at the older man.

"Ryou drank a spiked drink, I drove her here last night, that is all" he said in a calm voice.

The older man did not look convinced. He looked at Ryou and then at the nurse.

"What kind of treatment will she need?"

"She needs lots of fluid and rest sir" the nurse said calmly as she walked up the younger girl.

Ryou's green eyes looked gratefully back at Bakura before letting the nurse take new samples.

"You don't have to stay longer, I will go home with my dad"

He looked uneasy as he moved over to her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you for helping me" she smiled softly.

He looked back with an insecure look as he walked out the ward. Leaving behind the nurse, Ryou and her Dad.

In the evening after Bakura had been in a two hour long skype call with his parents who where travelling Asia, he took a long shower and lay down on his bed. He took out his phone and started texting Ryou. He did not receive a message back and lay back down to sleep, trying to get some hours before school. He hoped she had not gotten into too much trouble. He sighed deeply, considering he would have to confront Anzu the next day.

The next morning he arrived at school on time. He was puzzled to see Malik talking heatedly to Yugi. They both eyed Bakura.

"I am going to kick her ass" Malik said in an angry voice.

He raised an eyebrow at the girls. "What happened?"

Malik pointed to the locker that was below hers, and belonged to Ryou. it looked like part of it had been dissolved and something wet was pouring from the bottom.

"Anzu had someone pour fucking bleach in her locker, all her books and notes are ruined"

Yugi looked at Bakura. "Listen if you have part in this you better own up"

"Excuse me?" Bakura looked angered at the other. Yugi shut up instantly, convinced by his tone that he was not trying to terrorize Ryou. She had kind of regretted pushing Ryou to try and give him a chance. The truth was she did not know him at all and Yami only knew him through Mariku.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Malik. "Where is she?"

"Well, since she did not expect it, she grabbed into the locker to her her books and now her hands are filled with that shit. She is at the nurse" the tan girl pointed down the hallway which led to the staircase.

He moved instantly, his shoes sounding as he ran.

Once at the nurse, he entered with caution. He saw the nurse treating her hands carefully, with some kind of balm.

"Uh… morning" she smiled tiredly.

"..." He moved over to her. The nurse went into the next room.

"Are you in pain?" he asked calmly.

"A bit.. It is not so serious though" she looked up at him and noticed he was short of breath.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah.. I just- this pisses me off so much"

"I know it was probably Anzu" she said in a matter of fact voice. He nodded calmly.

"I am going to talk to the principal-this is not okay"

She nodded. "I think it will be better if we don't spend time together after the project is done"

He was silent at this. "Maybe… can I ask - why did you not respond when I texted you yesterday?"

She looked down as the nurse wrapped her hands.

They walked out together.

"My dad, he smashed the phone.. I think he thinks we are a couple and that you are the person who drugged me" her eyes looked wet as he looked over at the younger.

"When is he travelling again?" Bakura asked in a calm voice.

"Next week I think" she looked up. "Why?"

"You can come to my place, then we can finish the project in peace" he smiled down at her, and she lowered her eyes. Not sure if that was really a great idea.

A few lockers away Anzu was observing with an angry scowl on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura took his seat beside Mariku, swinging his feet up on his desk per usual. They were doing math and Bakura just was not up for it. His purple eyes surveyed the class, and he saw Anzu looking at him briefly before turning her face towards the teacher.

"I swear…" he scowled angrily. Mariku looked at his friend then at the brunette.

"Forget about her, the more attention you give her the more she will act up"

"I am turning her into the principal. I swear"

"You will need proof then" Mariku said in a calm voice as he opened up his text book.

Bakura growled. How could he do that? He took up his phone and searched for a few things.

"What are you doing?" Yami looked back at his classmate in curiousty.

"Just.. looking at something" he mumbled.

"Is Ryou okay?" Yami asked concerned, his red eyes focused on the other.

"Yeah… her dad took her home yesterday"

Yami got quiet. "I heard he is not around a lot"

"Yeah I got that impression as well" Bakura responded, swiping up on his phone.

Mariku looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you buying a new phone?" he asked surprised. He knew Bakura tended to spend a lot of money on gadgets and clothes but he just got a new smartphone recently so this seemed a bit ridiculous.

"No. just… doing research you know" he smirked looked over at his friend.

"I see.." Mariku and Yami exchanged a quick smile before turning their attention back to the teacher.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou were at that same time in home-ec, baking chocolate cake.

Yugi beamed. "Oh Ryou this is delicious! It is almost like a brownie" her lilac eyes were bright as they each packed up a piece of their cake.

"You should bring one for Bakura, don't you meet today to work on the project?"

"Well yeah…." Ryou had a small smile on her lips and Yugi wiggled her brows.

"What is that? Did something happen between you?" her friend leaned over the stove towards her friend.

Ryou smiled and shook her head. "No, I just thought of something interesting" she packed up the chocolate cake and put in her backpack.

They walked to the cafeteria and sat down at one of the empty tables. A bit further away Anzu was sitting with some of her senior classmates. They were looking over at her and Anzu made some remarks that made the other girls laugh loudly. Yugi rolled her eyes.

"They are so immature" she looked at her friend and Ryou looked down at her lunchbox.

"Do you think they are working together?" Ryou asked quietly.

Yugi looked horrified. "What. No! Why do you think that"

"just the situations this past week have been awful"

Yugi felt her friend slump.

"Ryou I really don't think Bakura would agree to something like-"

"How do you know?" she interrupted her friend and looked sternly.

Yugi stuttered. Ryou raised a brow shaking her head.

"Never mind.." she began eating her lunch, ignoring all the stares she was getting.

* * *

Bakura looked over at Ryou as she sat down across from him, placing a box in front of her. "What is that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Just… Something I made in home-ec" she looked down as she began digging out her pencils and paper.

He looked at the box. "oh allright" He smiled at her and noticed she looked frustrated.

" you okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I just can't find your hoodie. I washed it and thought I put it in my bag…" She bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry you are fine, I have plenty to choose from" he tugged at the front pocket of the dark green hoodie he was wearing.

She looked at him and nodded softly. "sorry about all the trouble..."

"you should not apologize so much. You were not the one who did anything wrong" he looked through the documents he had printed out for their project. Ryou smiled in a relieved way.

Anzu walked up to them.

"Bakura, can we talk?" she asked as she looked down at the two others. Ryou looked slightly uncomfortable. Bakura looked coldly at Anzu.

"After we have finished, maybe a few hours" he side eyed her a bit bored.

Anzu looked over at Ryou and then smiled when she saw her hands, which were still covered in ointment.

"Oh that is unfortunate!" she took a deep breath. Ryou looked at her with a sceptical look.

"Anzu back off" Bakura stood up with a defensive stance. Anzu rose.

"Oh? I am just concerned about her, why are you acting up?"

"I know you spiked her drink" he growled warningly.

Anzu looked from Ryou to Bakura with a confident smile.

"No… I would not do that.. Besides.. You are not much better." she leaned over to Ryou and said in a low voice. Bakura rose and stood tentatively as she observed the other girl.

"You realize he betted he was going to fuck you that evening right? He has been talking to many of the guys in senior class about it" her blue eyes looked into her green ones and she stared back in disbelief.

"How much do you really remember from that evening Ryou? You trust too easily" she smirked knowingly and Ryou felt her stomach knot up.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked in a low voice, trying to remain calm.

Bakura walked over and grabbed Anzus arm. She moved back and tore her arm away. She stared angrily at him.

"Leave" he said in a cold tone.

"What? Are you going to hit me?" she chuckled. Bakura scowled, his hand clenched into a tight fist.

She moved around him and began walking towards the door to the hallway.

"See you around you two" she waved and disappeared around the corner. Bakura looked back to the table and saw Ryou was gone.

He saw her disappear down the staircase on the other side of the library and he dashed after her.

Bakura saw her run of towards the main building and he cussed loudly when the bus pulled up in front of it.

Ryou got into the bus, she nodded and greeted the chauffeur and sat down, her schoolbag placed in front of her. She felt her eyes fill with tears and felt confused as she began wiping them furiously.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself. Of course she should not expect anything from someone she does not know well. Maybe Anzu was right, she still had been cruel but perhaps she was right. Maybe Bakura's intentions were more malicious than she had thought. She felt her hands start shaking, a feeling of dread, confusion and embarrassment washed over her.

* * *

She arrived home and felt her tears overcome her as soon as she entered the apartment. She shook her head, her hands throwing her bags to the sofa. She heard her dad call out from his bedroom. She walked over and saw him packing a suitcase.

"D-dad?" she looked in confusion as he was packing pictures and keepsakes from Ryou's mother.

"I will be back in two weeks, I have to go to Europe, they have a new project there for me"

"Oh, ok" she moved out of the way as he moved past her. She looked after him with a defeated look.

"Allright, I love you" she yelled after him.

He stiffened in the doorway and then walked back towards her quickly. He hugged her close.

"I love you too..When I get back, I am going to talk to a doctor about some treatment… I have been putting it off for a long time" his eyes connected with hers briefly before he pulled back and placed a kiss on her temple. He then nodded before moving back towards his bags.

"Bye" she said softly.

"Take care" he smiled before he turned and walked down the stairs.

Ryou smiled, and sighed. Well at least something good happened today.

She started cleaning up the apartment, ignoring the thunder from outside.

There was a loud knock on the door, and she looked over in confusion from the book she was reading. She looked through the spy and saw Bakura standing there, his hands in his pockets. She moved back in surprise, how did he know where to find her? She turned and sat back down in her couch.

"I know you are there, let us talk" he said in a low voice.

"I would rather not" she said back in a stern voice.

"I brought your cake, thought we could share it" he said in a calm voice. She looked over to the door. Oh yeah, she had left it in a hurry. She scowled and ignored him for a few more seconds. Then minutes. She did not hear his feet move away from the door.

She walked over and looked again, seeing him leaned against the wall. He looked determined at the door. She shook her head and walked away again, stopping in her tracks.

"He can't stand there forever, I will go shower - he will be gone by then"

In the shower, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water on her skin, wondering what his motive was for showing up. Either he was messing with her, or he genuinely wanted to talk everything out. But then again maybe Anzu was correct, maybe he just wanted to exploit her, play with her and then move on to the next one. That had been her own assumption just a week ago. Why was she so confused at this point? She had already decided they were just partners in the project.

She exited the shower ten minutes later and wrapped a bath robe around her. She walked into the living room again and looked towards the front door. She shook her head before drying her hair and brushing it thoroughly, walking over to the television. She looked at the news updates that were rolling across the bottom of the screen. The world was crazy these days, wars, natural disasters, illnesses, loneliness, sadness. She felt a bit defeated by that thought. Not sure the two last words had been from the screen in front of her. She looked towards the door again an walked over, shaking her head.

She looked through the spy and was puzzled to see Bakura still standing there, his eyes looking bored at the door. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She opened the door and looked at him a bit frustrated.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to clear things" he said calmly.

"Bakura, please just go"

"No, I want to hear what your thoughts are"

"My thoughts are that we should just work at school together and not interact otherwise" she said in a voice that was meant to sound calm but ended up snappy. He looked at her annoyed and then rolled his eyes.

"Just let me in for five minutes"

"No, my dad is sleeping" she lied.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "You are terrible at lying"

"I am not"

"Ryou just let me talk" he started walking in the door and this caused Ryou to smack the door closed hitting the seniors forehead hard as they impacted.

"Ow shit!" he cursed loudly as he stepped back.

Ryou panicked and ran out into the hallway. She looked up to see him holding his temple. She could see a slight redness where the door had hit him. She apologized as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I… I am sorry…" she said in a low voice, her eyes guilty. She was not trusting him but it did not mean she wanted to harm him.

"Guess I deserved that" he mumbled lowly. She looked surprised as their eyes connected.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I please just talk with you for five minutes?" he repeated, looking tired. She bit her lowerlip and then nodded.

Once inside, Bakura sat down in the couch, looking around the small apartment. It was very simple but also pretty comfy. He looked over to the small kitchen where Ryou was preparing tea.

"Ryou I don't need anything" he said in a low voice.

She walked over with the two cups and placed one in front of him and one in front of herself, as she sat beside him.

"Sorry, I don't have guests often" her voice was low and she looked over at him with a curious look.

"What did you want to say?" she cleared her throat.

Bakuras eyes widened as he leaned over towards her.

"Anzu is trying to make you afraid of me Ryou, she is lying" his words were very calm and the junior thought they sounded sincere.

"I just find it difficult to trust what you want from me… I felt really comfortable at the beach but I just fear you might consider me… an experiment" her voice faded out at the last two words.

Bakura looked over at her, observing the way her hands clenched the cup.

"I don't blame you...to be honest you were in the beginning" he looked off into the room.

"But I have come to actually… really like you" his eyes looked into hers then and Ryou felt a small flutter in her stomach. He looked serious.

"O-okay" she said in a low voice. Her eyes darted nervously around.

"Are you not going to say anything?" he asked in a low voice. She looked back at him.

"I just… don't know. I think it is too early to say the same thing back to you"

She was surprised to see his expression change. "Oh.. ok.." his hands closed around his cup and he looked deep in thought. Ryou felt awkward and reached out her hand to put it on his shoulder but he looked up swiftly, sending her an icy stare.

"What would make you say the same thing to me?" he asked suddenly. His eyes determined.

Ryou stuttered. "Wh- what?" he moved over towards her and placed his face right in front of hers.

"I- I don't know. You have to give me time Bakura" she looked at him and her green eyes looked slightly fearful. Bakura stared right back at her. His stare intense.

"How long…?" he growled.

"I.. can't say" she said softly. She clutched her bathrobe closer and Bakura observed her quietly.

"I will get going…" he mumbled as he got up. He moved to the door and opened it.

He looked back then. "Anzu won't be bothering you again" he said in a calm voice. He then closed the door tight, leaving a puzzled Ryou behind.

"What even was that?" she whispered out loud to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I am late - this is not my best writing, kind of struggling with a lot things atm. Thank you for all feedback.

* * *

Ryou walked into french class, carrying her textbooks. She was early as usual and took her place in front of the class, enjoying the silence. She then saw Bakura enter, he was wearing a nice white shirt, and a blazer over it. Ryou felt herself blush slightly. He looked very handsome in that. He sat down beside her instead of opting for the back of the class, which surprised Ryou.

"Goodmorning" he cleared his throat as he looked over at her. She smiled and nodded.

"You look really good in that" she nodded towards him and Bakura leaned back confidently.

"I know…" he observed her and was glad to see her react so positively. He rarely wore anything that resembled uniform, but it seemed to be something that Ryou liked a lot, according to Yugi. she looked down and opened up her book, the notes she had taken were neat and in very unstructured handwriting. Bakura looked over and noticed little arrows, smileys, crosses and hearts by some different grammar rules. He leaned over to her and leaned down to her ear.

"Your system is messy" he stated calmly, noticing her eyes shirt to him.

"Well, it is my system anyways" she smiled at him and lifted her eyebrows.

"Where are your notes?" she looked at him questioning.

He chuckled. "I don't need them.. I got it all here" he pointed to his head.

She looked skeptically at him. "You are just lazy" she sighed as she took out her pencils and eraser.

"Nope, I just don't need it" he said confidently.

"You are not copying me" she smiled at him and chuckled.

He growled. "Fine, whatever - I am thinking we should finish the project before friday, so we can have a nice weekend together" he looked at her longingly.

"Yeah of course- what do you have in mind?" she asked softly.

"My parents have a nice cabin where we can go together, there is a lake closeby the house" he leaned over to her. "There is also a jacuzzi" he smirked.

She looked over at him not impressed. "Oh ok I will bring a swimsuit, I think Yugi and Malik would love that"

He looked at her annoyed and then dug into his bag. "I almost forgot. I got you this"

He handed her a small package. Her eyes looked at him in a confused manner.

"Well it is your birthday soon right?" he smiled, and she looked at him.

"Well next sunday…" she said softly.

"Happy birthday then" he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you…" the professor walked in and they had to interrupt their talk, Ryou slid the small present in her pocket.

* * *

During break Ryou sat down beside Malik and Yugi.

"Hey, you look cheerfull today" Malik pointed out.

She looked a bit puzzled. "I am…" a smile came across her face.

Yugi and Malik exchanged a glance. "Did you guys have sex?" Malik asked boldly.

Ryou looked up. "No, no.. he just gave me an early birthday present"

"Oh allright, open it!" Yugi smiled at her friend encouragingly.

Ryou took the box out and put it on the table. She noticed the green patterned wrapping paper had a metallic sheen.

She opened it and saw a flat white box about the size of her hand, it had a small note.

 **Now you don't have any excuse to not contact me outside school ;)**

Malik and Yugi looked full of glee.

Her hands were carefull as they unwrapped the box and she took out a beautiful mint green smartphone. Her jaw dropped as she looked it over.

"I can't accept this" she said lowly.

"Of course you can. He wanted you to have it - he is not in need of money"

Ryou looked helplessly around. "Girls this is not okay"

"It is fine, this is nothing for his family" Malik assured her. Ryou looked up.

What excactly did Bakuras family work with?

"You honestly think he just gives you a present for no reason? You are fucking naive" Anzus voice came from behind her and Ryou moved her present away towards Malik at the other side.

"Anzu I really don't want to have a fight with you, I have not done anything to you"

"You don't get to decide that bitch" she looked down at her and when she turned her head around, Anzu placed a hard slap on the back of her head, causing the entire cafeteria to fall silent.

Malik stood up and walked to Anzu. "I am warning you Anzu"

"Stay the fuck out of this, I am talking to Bakura"

Ryou blinked and took her backpack to her before standing up and moving away from the bench. Anzu grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back towards her. Malik placed her hand on Anzus arm.

"I am warning you" Lillac eyes looked into blue ones.

"I am not done with you" she hissed at the junior and ignored Malik. Ryou looked up at her and could see real, raw hate in her eyes.

"Malik, it is ok" she said softly. Anzu looked surprised when Malik removed her hand.

"Do you expect me to thank you, you little slut?" she hissed angrily and looked back at her. Ryou felt her heart pounding, and also her blood rushed really fast.

"No, but I am asking you to explain why you are so hateful towards me"

"You know what you are doing"

"I really don't"

She chuckled and looked back down. "I am going to ruin your life, you don't deserve Bakura"

Ryou looked puzzled. "It is him you should be talking to not me"

Anzus blue eyes suddenly turned extremely dark as she grabbed a soda at a nearby table. Ryou froze and looked confused and then Anzu calmly lifted her arm and poured the drink on the Junior, watching her bright hair turn flat and wet. "You are worthless Ryou, you were the reason your mom died too weren't you?"

Malik finally sprung into action and placed a hard slap on Anzus smug face, tossing her to the floor. The entire cafeteria sprung into action and some were cheering others were calling for teachers to interfere as Malik punched Anzu repeatedly. Yugi ran to her friend trying to shake her out of her shock. She shook Ryou repeatedly but could only watch her green eyes grow more and more full of tears. Her hair was dripping with soda. Finally some of the P.E teachers interfered and pulled Malik of Anzu, but not before she spat at Anzu.

"Go to hell Anzu, and stay there "

Ryou was led by Yugi towards the opening to the cafeteria removing her from the area.

In the doorway they met Bakura and Yami who had been at P.E and were smiling as they entered. They stopped in their tracks when Ryou and Yugi came towards them, Ryou clearly upset.

"Ryou… are you okay?" Yami was the one to ask and Ryou looked up at them both before whispering.

"I am changing schools" she took the phone which was still in Yugis hand and shoved it into Bakuras pocket.

"And I can't accept that" she looked him in the eyes and walked out on her own, leaving them all behind.

Yugi looked helpless as she looked at her boyfriend. "I will try and talk to her"

Bakura stood still as he observed the scenery in front of him. Malik looking angrily at Anzu who was being held up by her arms her face bloody and swollen. She still managed to smirk.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

* * *

A week passed and the project's due date was on the friday. Bakura looked worried as the clock got closer to 0800. Ryou then walked in, her body pale and weaker than usual. She sat down by him and did not look at him at all. The class went by in a blurry manner. They presented their project and got a B on it. Not that it concerned Bakura at all. He looked at her as she noticed her hair was greasy and that she had not changed her sweater from that day. When they finished the class, Bakura followed her to her locker.

"Ryou we have to talk" he said in an urgent voice. She looked up at him.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked as patiently as he could. Yugi had said that he needed to talk to her very calmly or he might actually cause a full meltdown.

"We are at school, we have nothing in common but that" she said in a low monotone voice.

"I am taking you with me" he said in a calm voice.

"Wh-what" she looked at him in disbelief.

"I am taking you with me to the cabin"

Her eyes were big and confused. "I don't think I should go"

"If you spend those days with me I will never ask you for anything again" he said in a calm voice.

She looked hopefully at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. Yugi walked up to them.

"I will tell the french teacher that you both had to go home. Please go Ryou, I am concerned for you" she said in low voice as Yami walked up behind her.

Ryou looked at her with tears. She gave a soft nod.

They were in Bakura's car a few minutes later, her body tense as she was still very upset from crying the past few days.

There was mainly silence as they drove. It was a bit of a blur but when they arrived Ryou was relieved to see huge trees and a lush forest around them. She looked up at the cabin and felt a sense of calm rush over her. The fresh mountain air was a pleasant exchange. Bakura took her around the shoulders and walked her up the stairs.

"I smell" she said in a timid voice.

"I will fix that" he said in a confident manner. He led her inside and the cabin was beautiful, dark wood, expensive carpets, a bar and a huge living room. She was led towards one door that opened to a bedroom. She felt her face become flushed when she eyed the huge bed.

"Don't worry we are not there yet" he said calmly.

She looked back and gave a careful smile. He moved her over towards the bathroom and left her there.

"I am going to order something to eat - you take your time" he looked her in the eyes and pecked her forehead. She stood there stunned.

She entered the hot tub and felt tears run down her cheeks. Why had Bakura suddenly changed attitude like that? She did not understand it. Her heart was pounding very hard in her chest, she was so exhausted from crying the past few days. She had looked into moving schools but there were no options unless she could commute for three hours back and forth.

She was scared, confused and most of all very unhappy.

What could a few days in a cabin possibly change?


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou exited the bathroom and looked to the bed in the middle of the room. There was put out a set of sweatpants and a black t shirt. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her dark circles under her eyes, and her shoulders slumped. She looked like shirt and felt like it too. She held her hands together for a few seconds before looking at the door.

She made her way through the lit hallway towards the kitchen. Once there she eyes Bakura looking through some papers, a frustrated look on his face. She felt a small smile form on her lips.

"You alright there?"

He looked up, surprised it seemed and grinned at her. "Yeah.. I just don't know how much the lasagna should have in the oven…" She did not need to know he had ordered all these dishes and that they just needed warming up.

She walked over and looked at the stove, then the papers, before calmly setting the temperature and putting the lasagna in the oven. Bakura stood back, a bit annoyed that it was so easy for her but then again, it seemed she had done a lot of things on her own. He would usually just eat whatever was served by the staff at his home. She looked at him while wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Now… " she turned and looked at him. Her arms were leaning on the counter.

"What..?" he looked down at her as he walked up closer to her.

"What is this you are doing?" her green eyes looked cautious.

"I thought it was obvious…" he smiled down at her.

"It is not" she said in a matter of fact voice.

"I am giving you what you need…" his voice was surprisingly serious.

"A bath and dinner?" she joked a bit but still feeling a little insecure of the whole situation.

"No.. you needed time… so I made time for you, I am not going to ask you about your mother either" he looked at her, and was startled to see new tears form in her eyes. He felt his blood run cold. What now?

She sobbed loudly and suddenly Bakura found his arms wrapped around her instinctively. She sobbed into his neck and chest.

"She was not meant to pick me up, I told her I could just sleep over. She just insisted even if the weather was so terrible" she cried. Bakura had his hand go to her head gently stroking the damp hair. He should not have mentioned the mother at all. Shit. she shook and he noticed how thin she was when he really hugged her close. Had she not been eating at all?

"Ryou?" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" she looked up at him, her red eyes focusing.

He did not know how to talk about death, it had never been relevant for him. How do you comfort someone who has suffered a loss like that.

"I am not sure what to say but, I do know you were not at fault for your mother's death, so please do not.." He saw her bright green eyes again and felt his heart drop.

"Try not to blame yourself" he said in a low voice. She nodded, closed her eyes and leaned into him. Her breath started to slow and she seemed to calm down a bit more.

"I am sorry I did not say anything these days, I just needed distance from school..."

"Oh I forgot to say that Malik texted me that Anzu is expelled permanently. A shame, I kind of wanted to humiliate her a bit more" he looked down at her lifting his eyebrows at her.

"That is not nice" she said in a voice that was meant to sound scolding but Bakura figured she kind of did not mind that Anzu was gone.

"People like her don't deserve nice" he mumbled annoyed. He looked down at her and felt her hands slide up his cheeks.

"Don't mention her anymore, I really just want to spend time with you" he said in a low voice. Ryou noticed he stiffened slightly as he hands went to his cheeks.

She took her hands back down, thinking he was annoyed. "You ok?"

He looked up and away from her. "Yeah.."

"You are lying" she said softly. He looked at her with something that resembled surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said in a defensive tone.

"Is it your scar?" she asked lowly as she took his wrist gently.

"...are you trying to understand me?" he leaned over her his body close to her.

"Maybe a little.." she said in a calm tone.

"Let us sit in the couch" he took her by the hand and pulled her into the lounge room.

Ryou saw he had poured wine for them both and he handed her a small glass.

He looked over at her with an uneasy glance. "I was 12 when it happened-" he looked into the red drink, his eyes becoming distant.

"I was always a beautiful child" he said in a voice that seemed nostalgic, longing for a different time.

"I was in the limo with my parents, the chauffeur went into an intersection, where some idiot was crossing the red light. The weather was shitty and the driver hit the side I was in so my face was cut up by the window glass. I was gone from school for months"

Ryou leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hand gently touched the scar tissue.

"I would barely see it if I did not know it was there" she said in a soft tone.

He leaned into her hand with a hesitant hum. "Then the laser treatment has worked well"

She met his eyes swiftly. "I don't think you would be any less attractive without treatment"

"No?" he leaned into her. "Are you saying I am attractive?" he smirked confidently and Ryou smiled shyly.

"Nah, I am just saying that it should not make a difference really if people have scars or not- I think you are beautiful even with a scar" he leaned closer and his lips were resting right above hers.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" her eyes went to his lips, and Bakura smiled before placing a small gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back awaiting her reaction. She looked back and smiled at him. Her fingers touched her lips slowly.

"Th-that felt really nice" she said in a small surprised voice.

"Of course it did…" he seemed almost proud at the compliment.

"I imagined you would be more clumsy" she said in a teasing tone. He furrowed his brows.

She chuckled. "I joke, I joke.." she looked at his lips again. They were really nice and full for a guys lips. She took a sip of wine and leaned back in the soft cushions.

Bakura smiled fondly. She was cheering up, that made him feel relieved. He suddenly smelled smoke and ran to the oven. Ryou was fast after him.

"Oh shit" he opened the oven and forgot to put on mittens, grabbing the lasagne with one bare hand before dropping the porcelain platter and causing it to spill everywhere.

"Motherfucker!" he cursed loudly as he grasped his hand with the other, and Ryou turned off the oven before grabbing a mitten and placing the platter on the marble counter. She went to him then as he was clenching his hand close with the other.

"Bakura, you need to cool it" she said in an urgent voice, pulling him towards the sink. He hissed when it was put under the water, and his entire body tensed in pain. Ryou felt bad for him and gently held his neck as the cool water soothed the pain.

"Bakura, is there a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom, cabinet" he choked out, his eyes filling with tears. She dashed there and got the kit in no time. A few minutes later after some loud protests from Bakura the hand was bandaged and they were again in the couch.

"I will make us some dinner" Ryou smiled as he tried to drink wine with his damaged hand.

"Allright" Bakura groaned. Soon Ryou had placed some different dishes in front of them and began eating. Bakura was annoyed when his hand would not close around his fork.

He looked over at Ryou who smiled. "Need help?"

He nodded and she moved over, starting to feed him slowly. Soon they were both full and had had a few more glasses of wine.

"Okay, okay…" Ryou raised her hands.

"You really have not had intercourse with Anzu?"

"NO, we kissed and that is it!" he looked annoyed over at her.

"Oh ok, I mean she has a nice body so I would not blame you"

"Yeah but her personality is shit" he reached out to open a new wine bottle. He handed it to Ryou who smiled.

She began pouring the new wine and chuckled.

"I feel like I misjudged you" she said.

"Not many people would do this for someone else" she said softly and looked over at him.

Bakura leaned over on his good hand. "No? What kind of people do this then?"

She blushed. "What are you fishing for?" she chuckled.

"I want you to know that I like you, you dumbass" he said in a low voice. His body wavering a bit.

She felt her heart flutter at this. "You like a lot of women Bakura…"

He put his hand on her cheek.

"Ryou… I LIKE you" his lilac eyes turned completely clear for a few seconds.

Ryou gaped a bit. "I .. like you too.." there was a long silence before Bakura fell on top of her, his mouth on hers. He pulled away, leaning on his elbows, her head caught between them.

"I have not met someone who makes me want to make the other feel better than myself, until now" his eyes were a little dazed but he seemed to be honest. Ryou felt her heart beat faster, but that was probably just the alcohol. She felt his warm body on her own, and an urge to be closer to him rose, in her stomach and in herlimbs a longing to be touched and cared for.

She kissed him this time, pulling him down for a deep longing kiss. Her teeth caught his lower lip and Bakura gave out a soft groan at this. Ryou's small hands moved under his shirt to touch his skin properly. He pulled her head close so he could kiss her deeper, his tongue meeting hers. She looked at him with a trembling smile. He moved to get on his hand but accidentally leaned on his hands, causing him to yell out in pain. Ryou kissed him again before whispering.

"We should probably get that checked" she said in a soft caring voice.

"But I… " he started but looked at her then.

"We are not in a rush" she touched his cheek gently.

"True… I just.." he looked down at her and felt her hand on his lips.

"You don't need to perform perfectly" she said in a comforting voice.

An hour later they had talked to a medical hotline and were sitting together again. Ryou's hand holding Bakura's undamaged hand. The couch was comfortable and the couch was feeling very comfortable. Ryou gently tucked them both in, making sure they both were lying comfortably.

"Sweet dreams Bakura" she placed a kiss on his temple, his eyes already closed.

"You too Ryou…" his arms wrapped around her pulled her to his chest. Ryou fell asleep with a relaxed expression on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura groaned as he woke up, the sound of thunder going through the cabin. It was still dark outside and the lighting in the room was also sparse. Ryou was lying on his chest, her peaceful snoring made the senior smile. He looked over at his wrapped up hand, his fondness for the girl was growing by the minute. He felt like cringing at the thought but he felt so extremely grateful when Ryou had responded so well to leaving the city for a few days. He had not expected her to be so willing, but he supposed she really just did need the distance. His heart pounded hard when she shifted on his chest, her breasts showed off slightly below him. He felt an urge growing in his gut but took a deep breath, focusing on the fact that he had her for himself and that he had to try and enjoy this.

He was surprised she had responded to his kiss, but was thankful as well- the wine seemed to have softened her up a lot. He had considered maybe she would not want any alcohol but fortunately she had accepted it and the relaxed atmosphere it had resulted in made him smile.

"Good morning" she mumbled softly. Her voice was hoarse and Bakura cleared his throat.

"Good morning" his response was low as she looked up at him under her bright bangs. A small smile on her mouth.

He kissed her briefly on the lips. "Happy birthday" he brushed his fingers through her thick hair, his eyes fixed on hers. Her green eyes looked over at the clock on the wall.

"In two hours it will be my birthtime, so I am still 16 for a little while" she chuckled softly as she sat up on him, her legs on each side of his body. Bakura moved his damaged hand carefully to rest on her hip. Another thunderclap sounded and Ryou flinched. She looked down at him with a smile, her hands moving to take of her t-shirt. She had to ignore her nervousness. Yugi said the first time is the most difficult and then it gets easier. at least she hoped. She looked down at him, her green eyes focused on his expression. He looked almost like he was blushing. She cocked her head, before looking down to unclasp her bra in the front. Bakura put up his healthy hand then holding her wrists gently.

"We don't have to" he said in a slow and somewhat insecure voice. Ryou was puzzled by this.

"I know, but… I want to" she leaned in to kiss him again. He observed her as she sat on him, only wearing her soft cotton underwear. Bakura felt something he had not felt in a very long time. He felt vulnerable. Ryou's small hands ran under his loose top, feeling his skin, gently raking her nails over his skin. Maybe the contrast from his earlier partners was what was making him unsure of the whole thing. Why was he thinking so much? Why could he not just start having sex as usual? He was broken from his thoughts when Ryou placed a hand on his cheek.

"Everything allright?" she asked in a way that sounded uncertain and a bit confused.

"Yeah… I just…" he looked down. Ryou placed her nose on his and smiled.

"Am I making you nervous?" her voice was teasing and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That is what I am trying to figure out…" he looked at her with what resembled a serious stare.

Ryou kissed him gently and took his healthy hand in hers, locking their fingers tight. Bakura softly moaned when she sat on his crotch, accidentally grinding against him, feeling his hardness against her inner thighs. She gave him a small smirk.

"Is that it?" she giggled and sat up before moving her hips back and forth. Bakura sighed in pleasure and leaned his head back. His unwrapped hand moved to her breast, gently squeezing the soft mound. Ryou softly moaned when he placed his mouth over the other breasts, careful as he bit into the sensitive skin there. Ryou felt her body heat up at this and she held onto his strong biceps as she ground faster, seeking the friction. Bakura was annoyed by the fact that their underwear was still blocking for direct contact and he released her hand to pull down her panties. She then froze. Her eyes went to his then, almost as if she remembered something suddenly.

"Bakura.. I am not on birthcontrol" he looked up and growled. And he did not bring condoms.

"Shit." he lay back down and sighed. He glared up on the ceiling, and Ryou could feel his annoyance.

"I am sorry…" her voice was low, and sounded somewhat guilty. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "No, no don't be, I did not plan for us to do anything up here anyway" he explained in a calm tone, his eyes looking down at her with a patient expression. Another thunderclap came down and the lights in the cabin shut out.

Ryou felt panicked as there was pitch black in the room.

"Ryou, you are ok" he calmly repeated to her a few times, holding her closer still.

She trembled, and held him closer to her. He felt a sudden warmth run through his chest when she whispered a soft. "Thank you-"

He tugged the blanket around her almost naked body.

"I am going to find some candles, just until the lights get back" he got up and went towards the kitchen, digging out some big wax candles. He lit them and Ryou walked up beside him starting to prepare breakfast for them both.

Bakura watched as she bound the blanket around her frame, before doing her hair in a bun. She looked gorgeous. She began cutting up some fruits, bread and prepared some youghurt with granola. "Hm.. we can't heat any water for tea…" she mumbled to herself. Bakura felt himself craving to wrap an arm around her. He did not understand that fully yet.

"You should not be doing all this on your birthday, let us just order something" he took his smartphone and started typing in restaurants closeby.

"Bakura it will take hours for it to arrive, and I enjoy preparing dishes" she smiled reassuringly before she took the phone from him. She looked at his hand and scowled.

"We have to check up on that" she pointed. He rolled his eyes.

"It does not hurt anymore" he said as he looked down, his handsome features looking pouty like a small child. She took his hand by the wrist and began unwrapping it. The hand was still red, but it looked less swollen.

"You got off easy it seems" she turned his hand in hers and he leaned down.

"You would be an excellent doctor" his words were genuine and Ryou blushed slightly.

"Well that is what I want to pursue" she said in a small voice.

"I did not know that" he said in a surprised tone.

"I never really mention it, as my grades are right now I won't go to medicine school"

"You got plenty of time" he said in a nonchalant tone. "Yeah but maybe not enough"

She rewrapped his hand after cleansing it. She looked at him curiously.

"What do you want to do when you finish school?"

He looked off in thought. "Not sure" he smiled down at her confidently. She looked puzzled at this and raised an eyebrow.

"How can you not know?" she cocked her head to the side. He pulled her close with an arm, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't need to know" he seemed relaxed as he said that.

"You need to plan for the future…" she said in a small insisting voice.

He held her face with his hand gently.

"Right now you are the most important, I don't care much for planning" he smiled at her, his handsome features causing Ryou to feel a sudden warmth in her abdomen. She was conflicted too. How could he not look more ahead? Maybe having rich parents made you like that, not caring too much about the future.

"Is there not anything you want in the future?" she said in a soft tone before bringing out the candles to the coffee table in the living room. He sat by her, placing the tray with food in front of them.

"Hmmm… I want children" he said in a matter of fact tone

Ryou almost spat out her juice. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah… maybe 3 or 4" he smiled at her before grabbing a piece of melon. Ryou looked puzzled at him.

"I did not expect that" she said calmly.

"Why not?" he looked over curiously. His brown features were illuminated by the soft light from the candles. She smiled and leaned in against him.

"You just don't strike me as someone who enjoys diaper change, sleepless nights and vomit on your clothes"

"I like the thought of being a father, when I do start work I want a job that will allow me to be with my family a lot" his lilac eyes looked off to her.

She smiled at him and he became self conscious suddenly when meeting her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing… it is just, pretty sweet" she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Oh, I nearly forgot" he got up then and went off to another room. He returned with a small box.

She looked at him. Her big eyes confused.

"Calm down, I am not proposing" he chuckled. She opened the box and saw a small silver necklace with a piece of green amber attached to it.

She looked at him, her mouth open. "This.. is beautiful…"

He nodded and smiled proudly. "It reminded me of your eyes, I know it sounds cheesy but it is true" he said in a matter of fact voice. Her eyes filled with tears and she began crying as she clenched the pendant.

He looked down at her. "It can be returned if you don't like it".

"No… I do… I just…" she kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

"Thank you so much…"

He nodded and smiled. A feeling of accomplishment filled him.


End file.
